walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Willy (Video Game)
Willy is an original, supporting character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. He is a lookout for the Boarding School. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Willy's life prior to or as the outbreak began, although he may been a student at Ericson's Boarding School. Post-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School During the early days of the outbreak, the teachers at the school left Willy along with rest of the children to fend for themselves. Season 4 "Done Running" Willy is first encountered by Clementine while Marlon is giving her a tour around the school. He is visibly both fascinated and shocked at the presence of Clementine, staring at her until she either asks him to stop, greets him, or threatens him. Either way, he ends up running away nervously. Later on, he calls Marlon to the gate, alerting him about the walkers. In the evening, Willy is seen relaxing with Mitch. When Clementine and AJ speak to them, depending on Clementine's response to AJ swearing earlier, Willy will either laugh at Mitch being corrected by AJ for swearing or think AJ is hilarious by repeating what Mitch said. He is last seen among the rest of the group during the standoff between Clementine and Marlon. He remains mostly silent during the entirety of it, however, he does blurt out about how the situation is "fucked up". "Suffer The Children" Willy is first seen attending Marlon's funeral alongside the others. He is later seen on guard duty and impulsively fires an arrow at James , confusing him with an actual walker, though he misses. Later on, Willy is seen arguing with Aasim about setting up traps for the upcoming Delta raid. Aasim is heard insulting Willy for proposing the idea of using log traps to defend against the raiders, while Aasim claims they should use dufflebags filled with bricks. Eventually, Clementine will need to make the decision on with trap is more practical. Either way, Willy will lose his temper on Aasim and end up punching him in the abdomen before rushing off. He is then seen being greeted by Aasim after Louis' game of truth or dare. He is asked by Aasim if he would like to help set up the whichever trap Clementine agreed on, to which Willy agrees and they make up. Willy is lastly seen toward the end of the episode, moving stealthy along with Mitch during the Delta raid. After Mitch is suddenly killed by Lilly, he is clearly upset and can later be seen mourning over his body. "Broken Toys" Willy will appear in this episode Killed Victims *Yonatan (Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Clementine Willy is first shy and nervous around Clementine after she threatened him, politely said hello, or asked him to stop staring. Willy will freeze in fear before running away. Later, Willy slowly warms up to Clementine, although he is still as timid as before. When Clementine brings food to the group, he will call her their savior, showing that he admires her. However, when Marlon tries to pin his crimes on Clementine, he remains mostly neutral, though he does blurt out about how the situation is "fucked up". Later, Willy is upset at Clementine for Marlon's death and likely voted for them to be kicked out. He was later very surprised to see her again and tells the rest of the school that she and AJ are back. After they spend two weeks together he seems to have forgiven her. Clementine can later agree with him about his log trap which fills him with pride. (Determinant) If she agrees with Aasim however he will be annoyed. (Determinant) During the raiders attack, he willingly follows her orders, showing some respect for her. Alvin Jr. Willy thinks AJ is funny, and will laugh if he swears (Determinant) ''or calls Mitch's swear out. ''(Determinant) When AJ shoots Marlon however he will watch it in shock and horror. Their relationship becomes strained after this. When AJ and Clementine show up on the funeral, he glares at them and he most likely voted for them to be kicked out. When Clementine carries the wounded Alvin Jr. back to the school, he reacts with surprise to see them again and tells the rest of the school that they are back. After they spend two weeks together they seemed to have repaired their relationship. Mitch Willy appears to be good friends with Mitch and he's probably the closest person to him at the school. The two are seen a few times talking to each other. The two are also seen eating together. Willy will laugh at him if AJ calls Mitch's swear out (Determinant). When Clementine brings food to the group, he calls out for him. When Marlon got shot by AJ, Mitch threatens Clementine and AJ with a knife, worried that they could choose Willy as their next victim. When Mitch suggested a vote for them to be kicked out, Willy supports him. When Clementine comes back with a wounded Aj, he tells Mitch right away, much to Mitch's disgust. During the attack of the Delta, they teamed up to set of Mitch's bomb in their cards. When Mitch is stabbed by Lilly, he reacts with shock and horror and tries to rush out for him, but is stopped by Aasim. He is later seen mourning his death alongside Ruby, crying over the loss of his friend. Aasim Aasim and Willy seem to be decent friends. It can be assumed that he is the closest person to him, alongside Mitch, science he is only calling out for him and Mitch when Clementine comes back with full packages of food. However they still argue a lot, as seen when they have to team up on setting up traps for the upcoming raider attack, being unable to reach an agreement, even leading Willy to punch Aasim. They still make up however. When Willy tries to rush out for Mitch, after he got stabbed by Lilly, Aasim saves him by holding him back, showing concern for his well-being. Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" Category:Video Game Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School